


The Suitor

by SIGF



Series: The Stranger (Series) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bar/Happy Hour, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nothing explicit but smutty/NSFW language and thoughts, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGF/pseuds/SIGF
Summary: IMPORTANT:This is a prequel to my story The Stranger. Even though it is a prequel, it contains significant spoilers for The Stranger, so it is recommended to read that first. [SPOILERS FOR THE STRANGER MAY BE BEYOND THIS POINT]//Summary:Ferdinand works for Hubert and Edelgard at their company, Adrestria Capital. But when Ferdinand quits, will Hubert lose his chance to tell Ferdinand how he truly feels?
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: The Stranger (Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657282
Comments: 26
Kudos: 159





	The Suitor

**Author's Note:**

> **[This is your last chance to avoid major spoilers and read The Stranger First (click)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556402) **
> 
> //
> 
> This is a mostly light-hearted story about how Hubert and Ferdinand from The Stranger-verse got together. I know that The Stranger is an emotional piece, but this is just meant to be some light fluff, so please keep that in mind as you read this!
> 
> With that said, I do hope to write a sequel to The Stranger soon, which will touch again on some of those heavier emotions, if that's what you're looking for. ❤️

To some people, melancholy is like an old friend - perhaps not a welcome one, but nonetheless, an all-too-familiar presence always thrumming in time with the heart. Hubert von Vestra was one so afflicted by this constant gloom, and as he stared at the nearly depleted scotch in his hand, he found himself unable to stop a scowl from settling on his face.

Scotch… now that he thought about it, it was quite similar in color to tea, really.

… Damnation. Did _everything_ have to remind him of-

“Um, Hubert. I am going to the bar to get another drink. Might I buy you one as well?”

Hubert’s head snapped up, eyes meeting with the source of his dour mood - Ferdinand von Aegir. Always impossibly attractive, and now even more so with that faint blush staining his cheeks. Only, why was he so flushed? Perhaps he’d already had one too many of those fruity cocktails he seemed to enjoy so much… 

“That's not necessary," Hubert assured him, careful to show no evidence of his strain. "If anything, I should be the one buying you a drink, since this is your big sendoff.”

Ferdinand’s blush deepened. “No… why, not at all! You and Edelgard have already been so gracious, and it is I who-”

“Ferdinand,” Hubert tsked, the scolding already evident in his tone. “You never once sucked up to me as my employee. It would be rather odd for you to start today, wouldn’t it?”

Expecting the kind of ardent retort that Ferdinand was known to give, Hubert was surprised when he merely gaped openly, looking like a wayward fish washed ashore.

… Another symptom of having too much to drink, most likely.

“You know, Hubert…” Ferdinand shuffled slightly. “Now that I no longer work for you, I was… I was actually hoping that you might like to-”

“C’mon, Ferdie! Let’s go get another drink,” an approaching Caspar whined, slinging a friendly arm around Ferdinand’s shoulders once he reached him. “Man, I can’t believe you’re actually leaving Adrestia Cap. We’re really gonna miss you!”

“Here, buy another round for everyone,” Hubert offered, producing his credit card. “On me.”

“Oh, but Hubert… you do not have to-”

“Woah, thanks, Bossman!” Caspar hastily snatched his card. “You heard the man, Ferdie! Let’s go.”

Ferdinand seemed surprisingly reluctant to be dragged away to the bar - Hubert only knew this because he couldn’t seem to pry his eyes away from the sulking redhead. But since Ferdinand was leaving the company, Hubert had chosen to be kind to his eyes, as this might be the last time they would have their fill of such a sight.

… And there it was, the sudden - but familiar - tightening in his chest. This seemed to be his standard physiological reaction whenever he reflected on the fact that they would spend no more late nights together, Hubert armed with coffee and Ferdinand with tea while they pored over endless spreadsheets. But on those nights, Ferdinand’s bright smiles and enthusiasm had always energized him even more than the coffee… and when Hubert allowed a rare moment for his mind to stray from his work, his thoughts often - and inappropriately - turned from spreadsheets to imagining Ferdinand spread _beneath_ his sheets.

“You can just ask him out, you know.”

Hubert jumped, not even realizing that Edelgard had sidled up next to him.

“… Who?”

Edelgard raised an eyebrow. “You know who. Officially as of today, he isn’t our employee anymore - you wouldn't be breaking any company rules.”

Hubert’s eyes flitted back to the bar, only to see that Ferdinand was being hit on by a stranger yet again - was this the fifth time so far tonight?

“Just because it doesn’t break any rules doesn’t make it within the realm of possibility.” Hubert then tipped back the last of his remaining scotch, suddenly wishing he had more to drown his sorrows. “What do you suggest - that I get in line behind all the others seeking his affections tonight? That I take a number, perhaps?”

“Hubert…”

Standing, he put on his coat. Even, _even if_ Ferdinand somehow agreed to go on a date with him, they were - clearly - entirely incompatible. Tonight was a prime example, as Hubert was only two years older than Ferdinand, and yet he still felt more like a… a _chaperone_ than a peer, a wet blanket only serving to put a damper on the fun. Besides, like a light drawing others to its warmth, Ferdinand enjoyed being surrounded by people, whereas Hubert preferred more quiet - and private - affairs.

How quickly Ferdinand would grow bored with someone like him… and even though Hubert accepted this, that didn’t make it sting any less.

“I’m heading back to the office,” he announced.

As if to stop him, Edelgard put her hand on his arm.

“Hubert, please. When I started Adrestia Capital, I knew that there was no one other than you whom I would want in the trenches with me. Our company wouldn’t be the success it is without you, and I’m grateful to you for all you’ve done… I always will be.

“And yet, there’s far more to life than work. More than anything, I want you to learn that - to experience that. I want you to be happy.”

He smiled at her. “I assure you, your concern is unwarranted. I’m perfectly content - you just worry too much.”

“Perhaps I do,” she assented - although, she didn’t sound convinced. “But aren’t you at least going to say goodbye? You may never see him again, you know…”

Hubert looked back over at Ferdinand, who’d apparently managed to shake off suitor number five, and was now helping Caspar put the drinks they’d ordered on a tray.

So, this was really it, then…

Ignoring the bothersome pang in his chest once more, Hubert forced another half-smile as he donned his black, leather gloves.

“Trust me, it’s better this way… and far less awkward.”

She sighed. “If you say so.”

“I do.” He then gave her hand a quick squeeze. “Goodnight, Edelgard. I’ll see you on Monday.”

And without even giving Ferdinand one last look, Hubert left the bar, resolving to finally move on from this silly, whimsical crush that had taken hold of him for so long.

* * *

It was snowing by the time Hubert stepped outside, although he was glad for it. The cold was always a welcome distraction… as was the mountain of work waiting for him in his office.

Apparently his thoughts weren’t fated to remain diverted for long, though, as he soon heard Ferdinand - the singular subject he was trying to distract himself _from_ \- calling out his name.

“Hubert! Hubert, wait! You forgot your credit card!”

Closing his eyes, Hubert rued the stupid oversight that would only serve to prolong his torture. But, taking great pains to keep his expression indifferent, he turned to face the man that refused to cease haunting his thoughts - among other things.

“Thank you,” Hubert acknowledged, grabbing his card and shoving it into his wallet.

“And even worse, you…” Ferdinand audibly inhaled. “You forgot to say goodbye!”

“… I suppose I did,” Hubert relented, although he hadn’t actually forgotten - it had been purposeful avoidance, yet he had no intention to disclose that to Ferdinand. “But it’s been a pleasure working with you, and I wish you luck in all your future endeavors.”

Ferdinand frowned. “I, um… very much appreciate that. But, actually, I was hoping that we could talk for a moment. It was a bit too loud and crowded in the bar, so we did not really get the chance to-”

“Ferdinand - stop. Don’t you think this ship has already sailed?”

Ferdinand looked crestfallen. “It has?”

Hubert nodded. “I won’t lie to you - you’ve been one of our best employees, and I was intensely disappointed when you resigned. I don’t know what Leicester is offering you, but I’m confident that we could have matched or exceeded the offer had you brought it to me and tried to counter. But the time for that was before you accepted the offer - or, at the very least, before your last day with us.

"With that said, I’d of course be happy to be a reference for you in the future, should you ever be in need of one.”

For a moment, Ferdinand said nothing, doing little more than blink at him.

“Forgive me, Hubert, but… are you truly this obtuse? Do you really not know why I resigned?”

Hubert's brow furrowed. Obtuse?

“Well, according to your exit interview, you-”

“I left because of _you_ ,” Ferdinand blurted out, and taken by surprise at the admission, Hubert couldn't stop himself from flinching. “You see, well… the truth is that I-”

“You don't need to say it. I get the point,” Hubert bristled. “I realize that I can demand a lot from my employees. But I also take great strides to ensure the well-being of the people who work for me, and you never appeared to be unhappy. If you would have just discussed your issues with me, then I’m sure we could have-”

“Could you stop being so damn prickly for once and just _listen_ to me?" Ferdinand huffed. "I did not leave because I was unhappy at Adrestia Cap. I left because I… because I think I am in love with you!”

Of all the things Hubert thought Ferdinand might say, that had to be the _last_ thing he could have expected. And it wasn’t easy to fluster him, but leave it to Ferdinand to find a way.

… Surely he should respond - say something, _anything_ \- and yet, no words seemed to come to him. Ferdinand's confession was just too outlandish to even sink in, to hold any meaning at all.

"Good heavens, this is not how this was supposed to go," Ferdinand groaned, putting his head in his hands. "I only meant to ask you if you might want to go to dinner with me sometime… on a date. I was not supposed to tell you until we were dating for at least six months that I was feeling this way - after you said it first, of course.”

Ferdinand then lifted his head again, his eyes wide. “Oh, God, I… I think I just made it worse. I have creeped you out entirely, haven’t I? Oh dear, I think I might pass out…”

“Let me get this straight,” Hubert finally spoke, trying to comprehend just what in the hell was happening. “You left Adrestia Capital… because you want to date me?”

“No! … Well, not entirely.” Ferdinand let out a deep sigh. “I left Adrestia Capital because I could not stop thinking about you, and I knew that the only way to fix that problem was to either _be_ with you, or to stop seeing you entirely - neither of which could be accomplished while I still worked for you. Do you see now?”

“I’m… really not sure that I do.”

… Which was not the right thing to say at all, since Ferdinand soon had a look on his face that called to mind that of a kicked puppy.

“Then, I… I think it is clear that I have just been wasting both of our time. I, um, how did you put it? Ah, yes - I wish you luck in all your future endeavors.”

Ferdinand held out his right hand to entice Hubert to shake it, but Hubert ignored it, opting instead to just stare at the man before him… never wanting to kiss him as much as he did now.

"You know… if you keep looking at me like that, then I am afraid I am going to get the wrong idea,” Ferdinand breathed, returning his hand to his side. “Goodness, I think my knees are growing weak."

“That’s rather amusing,” Hubert noted. “Because I can’t imagine any part of you being weak.”

Ferdinand scoffed. “Then you truly fail to understand the effect you have on me. Not that I can blame you, of course - you are probably used to having suitors falling at your feet, as handsome as you are.”

Surprised, Hubert nearly choked on his own spittle. … Is that really how Ferdinand saw him?

“And I really admire how much you care about the things and people that are dear to you,” Ferdinand continued. “Such as your company, and Edelgard, and your employees - while at the same time, caring so little about what anyone thinks of you.

“I, on the other hand, care far too much about what others think of me. Esp-…” He cleared his throat. “Especially you. And even though I have embarrassed myself to no end today, I hope that you will still hold me in high regard as your… as your former employee.”

“Ferdinand?”

“… Yes?”

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Oh. … Wait, you… _what_?”

Hubert smirked. “Is that all right with you?”

“Well, I… would certainly not object,” Ferdinand affirmed.

“No objections? From _you_? I can scarcely believe it,” Hubert teased. “Surely this must be a first?”

There it was - that adorable, indignant expression that Hubert loved so much.

“And just what is that supposed to mean? Especially after you chose to so cruelly stand there in silence while I laid bare my feelings, rather than spare my poor nerves and reveal that you wanted to _kiss_ me. You are acting as if I am the exasperating one, but _you_ are the one who-”

While he was talking, Hubert put his hands on Ferdinand’s shoulders, marveling at how soft Ferdinand’s hair felt in his leather gloves - wondering how it would feel within his bare fingers.

Leaning down until their foreheads were touching, he closed his eyes and pressed his nose into Ferdinand’s, causing his little tirade to end in a nervous squeak.

Chuckling, Hubert brought one of his hands to the side of Ferdinand’s jaw, tilting his face upward to facilitate a better angle for sampling the lurid lips beneath him - that impossible, uppity mouth that he'd longed to claim from the very moment they’d first met.

“Are you done?” Hubert inquired, his other hand now idling upwards, as if jealous of the other for holding such a beautiful face within its grasp and needing to do the same.

“Y-yes,” the soft breath against his cheek confirmed - so warm against the surrounding cold, so inviting.

“Good.”

Without prolonging the sweet torture any longer, Hubert finally sought the lips that were waiting for his - the ones he’d ached for, for so long. And just like he approached everything else in life, his kisses were careful, slow - controlled.

But it didn't take long before he was feeling dizzy, his pulse racing in his throat, his hands inching upward to pull Ferdinand even closer - to the point that eyelashes wet from fallen snow brushed against his face. And even still, it wasn’t enough, his kisses becoming more urgent to compensate, the rhythm of his lips now frantic, desperate. Yet how could he _not_ be desperate for Ferdinand von Aegir, the man who drove him crazy in every way, the man who dominated his every thought-

-the man he loved.

… Loved?

As if he’d been doused with a bucket of ice water, Hubert made a hasty retreat, their lingering kiss finally coming to an abrupt end.

Damn it, he… until then he’d felt calm, in control. But the kiss had awakened something within him - feelings that he’d managed to keep a tight lid on before - and never had anything felt more terrifying, as if he’d suddenly decided it was a good idea to nosedive out of a plane without a parachute.

No, this - it was clearly a mistake, all of it. He just didn’t take these kind of risks, not in any area of his life, and if this was an investment opportunity for a client’s portfolio, he would write “too risky” in red pen in the margins - underlined multiple times for emphasis.

Untangling himself from Ferdinand in full, he took a step backward, watching as Ferdinand’s eyes remained closed - perhaps still basking in the afterglow of their kiss, which Hubert had already forcefully wrenched himself from.

“Ferdinand,” Hubert then started, straining to speak through the knot that was forming in his throat. “I-”

_I’m sorry. Forgive me. We both know that this will never work._

But then Ferdinand opened his eyes, his face so bright and hopeful as a shy blush started to form, and the thought of ever hurting him - of seeing the light extinguished from his eyes, the smile fall from his countenance - suddenly seemed exponentially worse than any pain that Hubert could ever endure.

“I'd like to take you to dinner,” Hubert then declared instead, a lifetime of caution and discipline unraveled in an instant - by just one man, one kiss.

"… Oh?” Ferdinand tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “Do you mean, like a date?"

Hubert nodded… and damn it all, but when Ferdinand's smile grew to the point that he was beaming, Hubert was sure that it was worth it, worth everything. But if Ferdinand was like the sun - and Hubert was almost convinced that he might be - then wasn't it better to risk being burned than to face a lifetime of eternal night?

“When?"

Looking at his watch - it was dinnertime wasn't it? - Hubert frowned. He'd been planning to get some work done tonight, but…

"Why not right now?"

Ferdinand's eyes widened. "Now? But… I am wearing my work clothes - I am not appropriately dressed for a date! And where would we be able to eat at this time on a Friday night without a reservation? Oh, goodness… I just realized that I do not even know what you like to eat, since I am pretty sure I have never seen you ingest anything other than coffee - well, and scotch, I suppose. What are you feeling hungry for tonight, Hubert?"

_You._

"Tomorrow, then." Hubert suggested, stepping closer to him.

"Now, wait a minute - I did not necessarily say _no_ to tonight,” Ferdinand pouted, being as difficult as ever-

-and truly, Hubert wouldn’t have it any other way. After all, he’d made a career out of making predictions - he was rather good and it, in fact - and even still, he never knew what words were going to come out of Ferdinand’s mouth at any given time.

That impossible… uppity… mouth.

“But, surely we need a plan first, do we not?” Ferdinand continued, looking deep in thought. “I mean, this is not just a date, it is our _first_ date. This is going to set the tone for all our dates to come! … Well, at least I-" He shook his head. "I know I am getting ahead of myself again, but I would like to think that there will be more to come."

“As would I. Yet, you don’t need to worry yourself - I have a plan,” Hubert assured him, stepping closer still.

“Oh? Then I am all ears!”

“First, I am going to kiss you again,” Hubert told him. “Then, I’m going to take you to dinner - and, yes, Ferdinand, people do manage to eat dinner without reservations, I can assure you. And, following that, if all goes well - and if you’re willing and feeling up for it, of course - then I’m going to take you back to my place and fuck you until morning.”

This time, Ferdinand’s blush reached all the way to his ears, and Hubert wondered how he could simultaneously be so bold and so flustered - and if there ever was a more enticing sight.

“Well, I must concur," he admitted. "That is _indeed_ a fine plan.”

Hubert chuckled. “Oh, and Ferdinand?”

“Yes?”

“Things are far more interesting when we’re on even ground, so there’s something I feel the need to tell you - in case you haven’t already realized it, that is.” Hubert then felt his own cheeks starting to color, which was odd - he couldn't remember anyone else ever having such an effect on him. “But you should know that your feelings are not unbidden, nor unreciprocated - in fact, I’ve been falling for you, too.”

Hubert then leaned down to whisper into Ferdinand’s ear. “I just thought you might not want to wait six months before hearing it. But I trust that you’ll keep me aware of any other important milestones you've mapped out for us as we start dating? I would hate to miss anything.”

Even though Hubert was mostly teasing him, there was no witty comeback this time, no smartass retort. Instead, Ferdinand just turned until he met his gaze. But unlike Hubert, who often guarded his thoughts, Ferdinand held nothing back - his fiery eyes somehow just as expressive as his words. And Hubert knew that even an entire lifetime as the recipient of such looks would never feel like enough… a lifetime that had earlier seemed like an impossibility, yet was now within his reach.

A lifetime to spend with Ferdinand von Aegir.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Twitter! @fancy_plans


End file.
